Majestifying Mattress
Basic Information The Majestifying Mattress is a luxurious looking Bed with a tall golden-framed wooden headboard and purple bedclothes with a golden bordure at the bottom. It is two blocks long and such requires two free spaces of ground to be placed on. Placing two Majestifying Mattresses adjacently will make them "merge" optically into one large double-sized bed. Still, they can only be used one at a time, and your player character will only lie down one Majestifying Mattress. This bed was implemented with update R61 on February 14th 2019 as part of the Store-exclusive "hotel-themed" Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle. Majestifying Mattresses are placeable and then usable pieces of furniture that enable player characters to quickly skip either (the rest of) the day or the night. Sleeping on a Majestifying Mattress also restores player characters to full health over time. On multiplayer game worlds, it is necessary for all players on the game world to use a Bed at the same time in order to fast-forward the ingame day time, but even if only one player character goes to bed, they will be healed over time nonetheless. Majestifying Mattresses cannot be rotated and also cannot be placed upside down onto a ceiling. How to obtain Majestifying Mattresses can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked by buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle in the Store. This is the only way to obtain their crafting recipe. Moreover, the Store-exclusive Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle (that's also called "The Ritzy Pigsy's Superbulous Hotel") will provide you with one free item kit that contains 50 already crafted Majestifying Mattresses and can be claimed on one game world of your choice. 4 already crafted Majestifying Mattresses are also included in the The Ritzy Pigsy's Content Pack together with hundreds of other crafted Ritzy Pigsy hotel blocks and objects, but this Item Pack does not contain any crafting recipes. Majestifying Mattresses cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor can they be found in any randomly spawning Treasure Chests. Already crafted Majestifying Mattresses can optionally be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for any customizable Blueprint with Coins, which in return are purchasable for real money via Steam Wallet in the ingame Store. You can use Blueprints that you have captured yourself with Capture Blocks, as well as Blueprints that were made by other players and that you have subscribed to in the Steam Creativerse workshop, or Blueprints that you have customized with Majestifying Mattresses. In order to buy a building kit, either select the according Blueprint ingame or activate a cornerstone that has been placed into the game world (and has optionally been customized). Check the content of the block kit first by clicking on the description "Built with xxx Blocks" before you'll click on the green price tag button below "Get kit and build now". Receiving already crafted Majestifying Mattresses from other players or buying them as part of any building kits for Blueprints will not unlock their crafting recipe. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Majestifying Mattresses is part of the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle that was introduced to the Store with update update R61 on February 14th 2019. Majestifying Mattresses can only be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) after buying this Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle in the Store for Coins. There is no other way to obtain this crafting recipe. When buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle, the (already unlocked) crafting recipe for this bed will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu, where it will stay available on all game worlds, including those where the "Pro" world option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled. How to craft basic Majestifying Mattresses To craft one Majestifying Mattress in your Crafting Menu after buying the Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle, you'll need: * 1x Red Pigment made of Red Flowers (that grow on Ashenwood-trees or can be found in Wood Treasure Chests on the surface at night) in a Processor, or found in Obsidian Treasure Chests that spawn on blocks of the Stalactite layer in the dark * 1 (block of) Shredded Leaves, made of any kind of uncorrupted tree Leaves in a Processor * 2 Wood Slabs that can be made of most kinds of uncorrupted natural Wood blocks or Logs in a Processor. No crafting recipe is required for this * 1 Iron Slabs made of an Iron Bar in a Processor. Iron Ore can be extracted from Iron Nodes on the Stalactite layer underground or the Ore can be found in randomly spawning Iron Treasure Chests on Lava layer blocks or Diamond Treasure Chests on Corrupted Blocks in darkness How to use You have to place Majestifying Mattresses into the game world in order to use them. Please note that (like many beds) Majestifying Mattresses are two blocks long and will require one more free space on the ground behind the one spot that you'll select with your cursor when attempting to place a Majestifying Mattress. When placing Majestifying Mattresses into a Blueprint made from a Cornerstone, you might need to press and hold down Shift (as the default key for "Sprint" in your keysettings) and then place the Majestifying Mattress with right-click at the spot with the small Majestifying Mattress preview icon. There's also an option called "Blueprint Block Place Override" in the "gameplay" TAB that you can enable in order to automatically always place any objects or blocks into a blueprint despite what the preview icons suggest. Because of their size and functionality Majestifying Mattresses cannot be rotated after being placed into the game world. Majestifying Mattresses - as all beds in general - also cannot be placed upside down onto a ceiling, different from chairs that are even still usable in this position. It is not advised to use a Majestifying Mattress under water or emerged in any other kind of liquid. Your player character might be displayed sleeping hovering over the surface of the liquid in this case, but could then be hurled to the top layer of the world high up in the sky upon awakening, or could get stuck in the ceiling of a Cave if you made your player character lie down on a bed underwater underground. Since update R32 you won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up crafted objects like Majestifying Mattresses that have been placed into the world. Of course you won't be able to take objects on player claims, in Adventures or on game worlds of other players where your permission rank is set low. Sleeping Like with all beds, you can use a Majestifying Mattress by pointing your cursor at the Majestifying Mattress and clicking your right mouse button or by typing "F" as the default key in order to "activate" the Majestifying Mattress. Your player character will then lie down on the Majestifying Mattress, displaying a randomly chosen sleeping position. You can stop the sleeping process anytime by using any movement key, preferably for going forward ("w" as the default key). If you stop sleeping quickly after lying down, the day or night will not be skipped, but the healing process will also be stopped. If you are the only active player on the game world, then the rest of the day will quickly be skipped if it is daytime ingame, or the night after darkness has already fallen. Often, sleeping for the first time will skip the time to the next morning in any case, and only the second activation of the bed will let you skip to nightfall. Your player character will automatically awaken at dusk/dawn and stand either directly on the Majestifying Mattress or on a free spot next to the Majestifying Mattress automatically in the early morning (5:12 am) or alternatively at dusk (10:36 pm). However, on multiplayer worlds it might be necessary for all currently active players to go to sleep at the same time in order to skip time. Sometimes, especially if only two players are active and close to each other, it is enough if only one of them uses a bed though. You will be notified in the chat whenever other players on the same game world are going to bed, so you can do the same with your player character if you also want to skip the day or night. Healing Sleeping on a Majestifying Mattress or any other bed now also restores all health points in Creativerse over time, even without skipping day or night-time, unless the sleeping process is interrupted. The healing process takes a little while and will stop at the point of interruption - either if you yourself press any movement key and such force your player character to turn out, or if your player character is attacked by Creatures or dealt any damage otherwise. Being attacked by player characters will also force your player character to arise, but only if PvP is enabled on the according player claim or on the game world (enabled by default on both). Other uses for Beds Majestifying Mattresses (also basic Beds, Red Beds, Yellow Beds, Blue Beds, Giftwrapped Beds, Plaid Beds and Candycane Beds) can be used as a Fuel for a Forge. 2 Beds have to be inserted at a time for one forging process in this case. Beds belong to the slowest burning type of fuel with heat level 1, just like other wooden crafted objects or blocks, natural Wood blocks, uncorrupted tree Leaves, Wood Rods and Plants. Majestifying Mattresses can be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Holiday Mantles, Holiday Decorative Trees, Cabernatious Cabinets or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size while on display. Unfortunately, all objects that are larger than one block in width, like most beds, will not fit well onto all types of display containers, but sometimes jut out quite a lot. You cannot rotate Majestifying Mattresses that are on display, but you can rotate most display containers together with all of the items inside. Despite the game advising you to not jump on a bed, you can give it a try if you like (no downsides to this noticed so far). It is pretty much the same as jumping onto a Block of Goo. Your player character will bounce off if you hit the bed in the "right" angle. Trivia Majestifying Mattresses - like all other beds, including Red Beds, Yellow Beds, Blue Beds, Christmas-themed beds, Galactic Sleep Pods and Ice Beds - are fireproof, even though you can use many of them as a Fuel in a Forge. You can even throw Fire Bomb at Majestifying Mattresses in the game world or you can place them into liquid Lava, but they won't burn away. Majestifying Mattresses can even be used while surrounded by Lava, but the player character might get burned right after getting up; the same goes for Corrupted Water that can hurt player characters with Corruption damage over time after leaving the Majestifying Mattress. Rarely, a bug can occur that will not let the player character wake up automatically after day or night has been cut short. In this case, simply using the "walk forward" key ("W" by default) will let the player character leave the Majestifying Mattress immediately, exactly the same as when getting up from a chair. Also rarely, a bug might displace sleeping characters so that they will protrude beyond a Majestifying Mattress with their upper or lower body, only lying on it with their other half, and even more rarely, the player character will fully be displaced and not even touch the bed, but will sleep while hovering above the ground. Category:Store Category:Crafted Category:Premium Category:Beds Category:Fuel Category:Furniture Category:Ritzy Pigsy